Strange meetings
by Venice.Luna.Blanche
Summary: A new team, strength, kidnapping, tensions, love, LA is a wonderful place.
1. Chapter 1

strange meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds and no profit is being made.

The cold October air whipped around and the flurries of snow danced playfully in the moonlight.

Spencer Reid was unhappy. For one, he hated the cold; his frail body just couldn't handle it. And second, today had been the day. Today had been the day that Reid had told Hotch about his addiction to diladud. ….

"_Reid, I'm sorry" Hotch said_

"_Hotch," Reid replied "You did nothing wrong, it was my fault alone"_

_And on that note, he placed his gun and badge alongside the liquid heroine and left the office._

_Reid walked into the elevator and pressed 'lobby'. As the doors closed, he watched his family work, knowing that he was no longer with him_

This was the day that Reid quit the BAU. He told Hotch that he didn't do drugs anymore, but Reid didn't want to endanger the team with investigations and lawsuits. So he turned in his badge and left.

Spencer Reid was truly unhappy, for he now left the place he could once call home.

**At the BAU Offices**

"

Guys" Hotch called to his team. He seemed helpless, something that usually didn't come with Aaron Hotchner. "Guys, Reid quit".

These words were followed by an uproar of reactions. JJ almost fell on her face, eyes widened with shock. Emily Prentiss simply gaped, and Morgan proceeded to punch a wall out of frustration. Gideon, however, nodded knowingly and said. "It's because of the drugs, isn't it?"

Hotch nodded, not knowing how the senior profiler got this information. Well, he _was_ the senior profiler. Hotch _did_ know that the office would be a lot different without the young genius in it.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Team, new case" Aaron Hotchner stated. Morgan, Garcia, And Emily looked up eagerly. (It had been a quiet week at the BAU). "JJ already has the photos".

The team went into the conference room and waited. JJ showed up five minutes later holding a stack of case files.

"Ok, 3 victims in Los Angeles. All three are African- American women in their late twenties to early thirties. They all have shoulder- length brown hair and chocolate eyes. They were found in alleyways in the heart of Los Angeles. They were all raped and beaten for at least 3 days before they were killed, and that not the worst part". JJ showed them a picture of one of the women. Carved into her back was a message….

_Black and white don't mix_

"

What does that mean?" asked Morgan, his curiosity aroused.

"

Well, it looks like racism," Emily said.

"The Profilers in Los Angeles contacted us yesterday. They found 3 victims in 9 days. They've agreed to let us help them out; apparently they are short- staffed over there."

"Wheels up in 20" Gideon said.

As the team left to get packed, Gideon approached Hotch. "Have you ever wondered where Reid went after he left us?" he asked the younger man.

"I have, but we will never find out, will we?" He stated simply.

"I guess not". And both men left, not knowing what was in store for them once they got to Los Angeles.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own CM.

The plane ride From Quantico to Los Angeles was long and boring. Morgan slept most of the ride; as did JJ. Emily read and reread _and_ reread the case file, hoping to come across some sort of break. Hotch was reading and Gideon was playing a casual game of chess against himself, because his usual opponent was gone.

They landed in Los Angeles to find the city bustling, even at 6:00 in the morning. The waiting SUV's took them to the Los Angeles FBI headquarters, where they would find the BAU.

The Quantico profiling team piled into a waiting elevator and Hotch Pressed the button for floor 5 (the secretary told them). They stepped out and found themselves in an office that looked much like the one in Quantico, thought the words _Los Angeles Behavioral Analysis Unit_ in gold letters.

An aging man wearing casual jeans and a tee shirt walked over to them and introduced himself.

"'Ello, I'm Special Agent Daniel Toggard, you must be the Quantico Team, sorry to call on such short notice, but three of out agents left on holiday." Toggard held out a hand and Hotch shook it.

"That's fine, Agent Toggard, were used to short notice calls. I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Special Agent Gid-"

"Special Agent Gideon," the man interrupted "And Morgan, JJ, Emily Prentiss, and your Tech goddess is Penelope Garcia".

The team gaped. "H-How do you know us?" JJ asked, apprehensively.

"Oh," said Taggard, "My boss, head of the profilers of this office, talks about you all the time!"

Gideon was feeling as though they had walked into a trap. How could someone know about us? How?

"We'd like to speak to your boss" Hotch said. He was having the same apprehensive feelings as Gideon.

"Alright, straight to the back door and go right in!" Taggard said jovially, and he walked off the continue working.

Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Emily, and Morgan Approached the door cautiously. And Hotch pushed it open, only to find his mouth fall open in shock.

There, sitting cross- legged in his office chair and absently going over a case file….

Was Spencer Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the reviews, please help, I don't know where I'm going with this story!

D: I do not own CM.

Reid didn't look up right away. He knew his old team was there and he was bubbling with excitement, but he _was_ the LA BAU team leader, so he had to keep a calm air.

"You know, Hotch" He said, still looking at the case file "If you don't close your mouth soon, you'll break that pretty jaw of yours."

"Reid?" Hotch asked quietly, as thought he thought Spencer was a hallucination.

"Last time I checked, yep" Reid said mildly, and he finally stood up to greet them.

Reid had always been thin. As long as Hotch new him, Reid had looked fragile and ghost- like. But as Reid stood up and hugged him, Hotch noted that he looked stronger and healthier. His face was fuller, and there were no shadows under his eyes. All in all, his appearance did not show the horrors of his kidnapping by Hankle as they had in Quantico.

As Reid let go of Hotch to face the team, Spencer was almost knocked over by JJ as she pulled him into a tight embrace, her eyes brimming with tears.

Ten minutes later the whole team sat in the LA break room, chatting. Both Reid and Morgan were sporting brilliant lumps on the side of their heads.

The profilers had been very surprised when Morgan punched Reid on the side of the head and said "That's for leaving without telling us." The team was even more surprised when Reid barely even staggered after the blow. And they were in shock when Reid Punched Morgan back and said "That's for punching your friend".

After this strange series of circumstances, Reid pulled Morgan into a bear hug and smiled. Now they were sitting in break room.

"Reid, before we get started on this case, you need to tell us how you got here," Gideon said quietly.

"Ok," Reid answered "I left Virginia completely, I wanted to get a fresh start on things. After sulking for days, I moved out here to try and get a job. The old head of the team, Robert Walter, said that he was retiring shortly and that I would be a perfect replacement. Oh, he knows about the diladud," Reid said before Hotch could cut in, "Robert believes that, to get into a criminal's mind, you really have to have thought like a criminal." Reid said all of this very calmly, which was something he usually didn't do. Reid liked to talk fast and excitedly most of the time.

"See over there" he continued, he was proving that the profilers in this office really thought like criminals. "Samantha Cutler, she's the short redhead, she is a rapists child, so rape has become her specialty. And Zachary Connors, the tall black one, he used to be an alcoholic, but he's been sober for 7 ½ years. Oh, and Toggard of course, he was in the Vietnam War and he suffered from PTSD for a long time." Reid finished his story to silence.

The Quantico profilers were shocked to hear that Reid's team was so experienced with crimes and suffering.

"Back to the case", Reid said, with a strangely commanding air, "Three victims, Dana Fullerton, our most recent victim, then Carolina Cramer, and lastly Rozy Jones. All three victims were found in alleyways…."

As both teams went over the case, Gideon was quiet. Seeing Reid again was amazing. He certainly looked healthier, happier, and he was smiling true smiles now. _Though _Gideon thought, _it certainly has been a strange meeting. _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and unable to access a computer the whole time! No matter, I'm here now!

Disclaimer: nope, not mine.

_Not too exciting, mostly about the case, but a real shock and twist coming soon! Cliffhanger!_

"Because of the message carved on the back of the victims, we're inclined to believe that this is a racisms case." Said JJ. They were once again discussing the case and tying loose ends with Reid's LA team.

"We perceived that as well." Replied Samantha Cutler, the LA profilers rape specialist.

"The victims are all late twenties to early thirties," Chimed in Reid, "So ,because its racism, the unsub will probably be a white male, mid 50's, early 60's, and will have a history of violence. Oh, and they might have a past event that's leading to the killing, like a son marrying an African- American, or a parent abusing him because he had a black friend or something.

"OK, Cutler, you check with Abby about the unsub, see if you can find anything. Connors, Toggard, go back over crime scene photos and see if there's anything we overlooked." Reid spoke to his colleagues with such a commanding air that Hotch was taken aback.

"Oh," Reid turned to the Quantico team, "You guys are welcome to go anywhere you want".

"Ok," said Gideon, "But Reid, who is Abby?"

"Oh," said Reid, and he almost laughed out loud at the thought of what Garcia would do "Abigail Anderson is none other than the tech goddess extraordinaire of the west."

At these words, Penelope Garcia almost fell out of her chair and she gave Reid a look that could've landed her in prison, if could looks kill.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed "Why you sneaky little bas-"

"Relax, Garcia, I was only joking" Reid said apprehensively, eying Garcia's ferocious glare, " Abby is a rookie, first year out of the academy, why don't you go and help her with your wonderful knowledge".

Garcia suddenly looked very happy about sharing her knowledge of the vast expanses of the internet with an individual of lesser knowledge, and hurried off to locate this young tech goddess.

Before anyone else from the Quantico team could ask where they would be of the most help, Reid's cell phone vibrated and ringed madly, almost showing the urgency of the call.

"Reid", He said, he paused for a moment, then said "OK, thanks", and hung up.

"There's another victim, he stated simply".

Ten minutes later, the SUV's pulled up in front of an alley marked off by yellow tape. They quickly flashed their badges to the officer standing guard and entered the crime scene.

The thing that shocked them the most was the fact that the new victim was, in fact, male.

"It can't be the unsub," said Hotch, "He only kills women."

"No, it has to be" disagreed Reid, "Look, he's African- American, and the same _Black and white don't mix_ message on his back. But I do know that this means he's escalating. Look, before he had 3 victims in 9 days, but he kept them for three days, so it was one victim right after the other. But it's only been two days since the last victim, so he had two victims at once."

"Morgan," Said Gideon "You should be careful, he's escalating, which means he knows we're on to him, so he probably knows who we are. Plus, you bear some resemblance to the victim, _and _ he's killing men too. Oh, and you spoke against racism at that minority activist's convention last year."

'Gideon, _relax_" Said Derek Morgan, flashing his heartwarming smile, "I'm a trained FBI agent, I'll be fine" and he turned back to the victim without another word to his superior.

Even though he said he was fine, Morgan couldn't help but notice that Gideon had a point, he did looking very much like the latest victim.

"K," Said JJ, who hadn't heard a word of Gideon's and Morgan's conversation, "He's Hank Jones, 28, and he is a minority activist".

"What I want to know is why he's escalated to men now". Said Hotch

"I have one of my crazy genius theory's, if you want" Reid said suddenly.

"Dude," answered Morgan "When have we ever passed up an opportunity to hear one of your theories."

"OK," said Reid "_I_ believe that it was about killing black women because of some past event that greatly infuriated him, but now he's tired of just killing the women that specifically fit his 'type', and he's bloodthirsty and racist, so he takes now takes victims that are just African- American, regardless of their gender."

Reid said all of this sort of breathlessly, as though he himself her just realized something.

"And," he continued, "Now that he knows were onto him, he'll try to hit us below the belt".

At these words, everyone, including Reid, turned to look at Morgan.

"Look, guys, I'll be fine! You're all overreacting to something trivial, just because I'm an FBI agent and I _sort of_ look like the victim, that doesn't mean I'm going to be the next victim!" Morgan said.

"Morgan," said Gideon "We won't baby you because we know you can take care of yourself, but just be careful, OK".

After Morgan had promised Gideon he would be careful, the team headed back to the LA office.

"Hey" Garcia and a young blond woman entered the conference room, "Tox came back on the male victim, he wasn't raped, but we did find some unidentifiable drug in his system. It looked like a date rape drug, but stronger".

"Thanks Garcia" Said Reid "And everyone, this is Abby" the blond woman smiled and waved before sitting down.

"Why did he have drugs in his system?" JJ wondered aloud.

"The unsub probably couldn't take down the victim through overpowering him." Piped up Cutler.

"The victim was 5'10" and weighed 180 pounds." Said Hotch.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Reid, "We have enough for a solid profile. We're looking for a white male in his late 50's to early 60's, that's smaller than 5'10" and lighter than 180 pounds, with a history of violence."

"That should narrow the search," said Abby, "When Garcia And I put the original information onto the database, we got hundreds of men."

"K," Said Gideon "Garcia and Abby, try to narrow the search"

"HA!" Abby shouted and Garcia almost fell out of her seat in surprise "We have a match, Miles Milton, 61, he's 5'8" and only 140 pounds, wow, creepy thin. He was sentenced to juvy when he was 16 for beating up a black man, and he served 4 years in a state prison when he was 35 for attempted rape, and look at this, the victim was African American and 29 years old."

"Do you have an address?" Garcia asked excitedly

"Yep" replied Abby, "It's 4981 S. Wilde St."_(The street really is in LA, but I don't know about the address, I don't even know if you can live on Wilde St.)_

"I'll call Reid."

"Reid" Spencer answered his phone to find Garcia talking excitedly on the other line.

"Spence, we got an address, he lives on 4981 S. Wilde St."

"Thanks Garcia, I'll tell The teams."

Reid hung up the phone and addressed the people ion front of him, "They have an address, 4981 S. Wilde St. Cutler, Toggard, go check it out".

"I'll go too" Said Morgan suddenly.

"Morgan I don't-" Gideon began, but Derek cut him off,

"I'll be fine Gideon, really, see you later.

Ten minutes later, Derek Morgan, Samantha Cutler, and Daniel Toggard were standing outside a small house on Wilde St. Morgan knocked on the door.

"Miles Milton, FBI, open up."

Nothing.

"I'm going around back," Said Morgan, "Just to make sure he doesn't run."

He began to slowly make his way towards the back door of the house. About halfway there, he was surprised to see a thin, balding man blocking his path.

"Milton, FBI, put your hands up!"

Milton Simply Stated "Black filth", and then he lunged at Morgan. Morgan yelled, but then he felt something prick his neck and he immediately began to feel dizzy.

The last think Derek Morgan thought before everything went black was _I hate it when Gideon's right_, and then he thought no more.

_Reviews_

MaeLace: I'm glad you would like to read more, and sorry the chapters are so short. I'm working on that.

Tearbos: I Haven't decided whether or not Reid joins his old unit, it depends on how the story works out, I'm kinda thinking it up as I go along!

SpencerReid: I'm updating this now, breathe!

Outlaw author: Thanks!

Illusions reality: I'm flattered, really.

Raven2547: I know, that's cuz I have no idea where I was going with this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine! Nope, not even now. Or now.

Author's note: I know, how can Morgan the Hottie possibly be in trouble!(Sighs), I'm scared for my own story! I'm sorry if Milton offends anybody with his, well, offensive behavior towards African Americans, but that was the only way to have Morgan kidnapped and still follow the story line. Again sorry, but it's all make- believe! I'm not really racist, I'm just rambling!

Chapter 5

Stating that Special Agent Samantha Cutler was simply 'upset' would be the understatement of the millennium. She was in such a state of panic that the usually calm woman couldn't sit still. Cutler paced around and around Toggard while waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

When the team did arrive, Cutler immediately ran towards Hotch and collapsed into his arms, finally breaking down completely and sobbing into the bewildered Agent's shoulder.

"Cutler, what's wrong" The older man asked, confused as to why the petite woman was in such a state of hysterics.

"I'm- I'm- I'm so sorry", she said, her voice barely loud enough for the team to hear.

"Sammy", Said Reid Calmly, "Where is Morgan?"

"M-Milton" She stated simply.

"Toggard" Reid turned to the other man, "What happened to Morgan, where is he?"

The other agent was much more composed that Cutler, and answered calmly, "Morgan Went around back to make sure that Milton didn't run out the back door. We kept knocking and threatening Milton with the usual stuff "WE WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR'. Well, we were about to when we heard Morgan yell from the back. Then we heard something being dragged, car doors slamming, and screeching tires. When we got to the back, There was no sigh of Morgan or Milton. We called you right after". The Agent finished his story to open mouths and wide eyes.

"Are-are you telling us that Milton Has Morgan?" Garcia asked, a slight quiver to her voice.

"I'm incline to think just that." Toggard said gravely.

"Sammy", Reid turned back to the crying agent, "Why are you so upset, this wasn't your fault, you know."

"I-I know" she replied, "But I still shouldn't have let him go alone to the back, especially when I knew there was a serial killer out that 'liked' him. I should've gone to the back and left Morgan with Toggard."

Reid placed a hand on Cutler's shoulder, but addressed the rest of the team, "OK, Cutler, go with Abby and Garcia, go back over Milton's file, see if you can find anything like a hideout. Toggard, Connors, search this house with a fine- toothed comb. We only three days until Milton will kill Morgan, so work as quickly as possible. "

Reid turned to Gideon so he could address his team. "JJ, go with Abby, the more people, the better." Hotch, You and I will go with Reid and interview, friends, family, anyone we can find that has a history with Milton. And, because of the fact that the other victims injuries date back to the very first day, we need to get Morgan as fast as possible."

The teams dispersed to attend to their various duties, trying to not imagine what horrific things Milton must be doing to Morgan right now.

C.M.C.M.C.M.C.M.

Once they were back at the office, Garcia. Abby, JJ, and Cutler made their way to the 'goddess' lair', to look up more info on Milton.

While Both Garcia and Abby seemed keen to work(Garcia was determined beyond everything to help get her Derek back, and Abby simply loved her job.), JJ noticed that Cutler was hanging back and keeping quiet. JJ decided to talk it out with the upset Agent.

"Hey" she said "What's up?"

Cutler was quiet.

"Are you still feeling guilty?" JJ asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" Said Cutler, curiously.

"I recognized that look," the agent told her.

Cutler was confused, how could JJ possibly have know 'that look'? But before she could even utter a word, JJ stated simply, "I know that look because I had the same one when Tobias Hankle took Reid."

"What do you mean he 'took Reid'?"

JJ looked at her strangely for a moment, then asked, "You mean to say that Reid never told you why he left Quantico? Why he was addicted to diladud in the first place?" Samantha Cutler shook her head, "OK, about two months before he left Quantico, Reid was kidnapped by a delusional, multi- personality serial killer names Tobias Hankle. Hankle tortured Reid and injected him with diladud. Reid nearly died, and he would've died had he not killed Hankle with the bullet that should've killed _him_.

"I know that look because I was with Reid the night he was kidnapped, and we split up to find Hankle when Hankle found Reid. So trust me when I tell you this, Morgan does not blame you in the slightest. I know, because Reid didn't blame me at all."

Cutler looked stunned at the fact that her boss was kidnapped, but relived that JJ said Morgan wouldn't blame here at all.

"I think" she said "That I have newfound respect for my boss, we knew he was addicted to diladud, but we never knew he suffered such a traumatizing event."

JJ and Cutler's conversation was cut short by Abby saying "Earth to Garcia, hello?"

Garcia looked up and said "Sorry, zoned out"

"I figured" answered Abby "But why are you looking at the victims bodies?"

Garcia said "look at the extent of their injuries, I noticed two things. One, Milton is tiny, so how would he cause such damage, I think he has an accomplice."

"What's the second thing" Cutler asked.

Garcia was silent, but JJ understood.

"Don't worry Garcia, Morgan is strong, he'll be fine." She said comfortingly.

"I know, but I miss my sugar."

C.M.C.M.C.M.C.M.

"I found someone" Hotch said suddenly, and everyone looked up.

They were in Reid's office, going over files and trying to find someone who they could talk to about Milton that wasn't dead, in prison, or out of state.

"She's an old neighbor of his, Ms. Sally Parker. She lives ten minutes from here."

Before anyone could say another word, Reid cell phone rang.

"Hello" he answered.

"_Why didn't you tell them?" _JJ's voice was on the other line.

"Huh, JJ, What are you talking about?"

_Your team, why didn't you ever tell them that you were kidnapped by Hankle?"_

"JJ, now is not the time for irrelevant questions, I'll see you later" and he hung up.

Reid sighed, he never had told his team about the kidnapping. It wasn't that he never got the chance t, he simply didn't.

Truth be told, though Reid was a hundred time more confident and cool that he was before, maybe a tiny part of him just wanted to keep his kidnapping to himself.

Maybe they would consider him weak, because he was kidnapped and tortured.

But as these thoughts whizzed through Reid's brilliant mind, something occurred to him, _Morgan was kidnapped, and he's certainly not weak, maybe they won't consider me weak either._

But as Reid weighed his options and thought to himself, Hotch roused him and said, "Reid, c'mon, were going to see Ms. Parker."

C.M.C.M.C.M.C.M.

Blackness.

That was all there was, a deep ebony abyss threatening to such him in at any moment.

He couldn't see, hear, feel, anything.

Derek Morgan was waiting, alone in a sea of black.

After a while, though, he could her voices, distant and faint. And sometime the black would change, like shadows.

The shadows became groggy shapes and the voices became more cacophonous. Finally, Morgan retuned to full consciousness and sat up to take in his surroundings.

He was in a small, dimly lit room, than on closer inspection, could have been a cellar or unfinished basement. The floor and walls of this room were cement. And a stain on the left wall looked horribly like blood.

Morgan made to rub his eyes, but after a few attempts, his still- groggy mind realized that his hands were cuffed behind their back.

"Ahh, I see our filth has finally awoken!"

Morgan looked up to see two men standing, one standing in the doorway, the other getting closer to him.

It was Milton, Morgan realized, that was at the doorway. The man advancing on him was at least 6 ½ feet tall and 350 lbs. In other words, this guy was _huge_!

"Now my slave, my pet, we will show you what happens to those who are born 'dirty'." Milton laughed from the doorway and the huge man advanced even further, stalking his prey.

The words came out of Morgan's mouth even before he could stop, "Why don't you come down here and fight me, Milton, instead of hiding behind a bodyguard." His words were thick and slurred from the drugs, but their meaning was quite clear.

Milton gave an infuriated scream and yelled "How dare you talk back to me, filthy slave!"

With a gesture to the huge man, the giant began to bear down on Morgan.

Before Morgan could even shout, the man had landed a punch across the side of the jaw, Morgan fell backwards, but the giant continued, kicking every part of Morgan he could find. Morgan yelled, and tried to scoot away from the giant. As the huge man bent down to land a blow on Morgan side, the hurt Morgan managed to read through swelling eyes, his dog tags.

This man was called Big G.

Big G kick Morgan particularly hard in the side of the head, and once again Morgan fell into blackness.

**Reviews:**

Ohiocoolgirl: Sorry to keep you waiting, I promise to write more often.

Soccer2010: Sorry to disappoint you, but I just didn't want Reid to interfere, I see Reid as someone who trusts Morgan completely. I find them the closest out of all of the members of the team, so I don't believe Reid, (Not even my new and improved Reid) would say something like that to Morgan.

Glad you enjoyed it.

Maelace: (Sighs) I know, Morgan is soooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sexy!! Don't worry, I love Morgan just as much as you do! I might have just a little bit of fun, though.

Tearbos: I have always liked the idea of a secure and happy Reid, but I haven't actually gotten to see it, so I did it myself. I wont abuse Morgan _too_ much! (Insert evil laughter here).!!! J

Criminally Charmed: Glad you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: soooo sorry I haven't updated in like a year

A/N: soooo sorry I haven't updated in like a year!! I've had so much to do and absolutely no time to do any of it! But finally, I'm updating! And hopefully I'll have this story finished soon! Watch, I won't have anyone left to read, and I'll be sad.

Oh, and I've decided not to really hurt Morgan, cause I love him and that would be too sad. So rest assured, he will only receive minor injuries.

And also, this chapter is really kind of out of whack. There were a lot of things I wanted to add, so my humble apologies of anything doesn't really follow the story line.

One last thing, I'm going to finish the story with this chapter.

Onto business…

By the way, huge surprise coming up! Like, really huge. Well, to me it is.

Chapter 6

Morgan hurt. Actually, he realized, it was just his head. He was sore and bruised from the onslaught of punches from Big G, Milton's accomplice, but nothing was broken. Just his head. He felt like he had a major migraine times about a billion.

He vaguely recalled Milton coming back into his cell/basement, and saying, "Good night, pet, we are going to visit your friends at the BAU. That fing Spencer Reid tore my life apart, and I'm going to make him pay. And guess what, pet? You get to be a part of my experiment!"

After that, Milton pricked his neck, and Morgan fell back into an unconscious bliss.

Back at the BAU office, Reid, Toggard, and the Quantico team- minus JJ and Garcia- began to tear apart Milton's life to find the one place where he could be.

"This is pointless!" Cried Emily, slamming her fist on the table, after hours of fruitless research that lead to no results, "I can't find a thing!"

"Emily, Relax," Replied Reid calmly, as JJ, Garcia, Abby, and Cutler all entered the room, "I know you want to find him, but we need to be calm."

"What do you know?" Prentiss screeched back, eyes flashing, "You're just a kid who's in way over his head, and you're more concerned about yourself than you are about your team!"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. As soon as Prentiss was finished, her eyes widened, and tears spilled down her face as she realized what she had said.

Reid stood up shook his head, and said, "You're right, _Prentiss_, I am just a kid, but I'm not in way over my head, and I do care about my team, you guys and my LA team are all I have, and I think the world of all of you."

"Oh, my god, Reid, I'm so sorry! I had no idea what I was saying! I was just so angry!" Prentiss said, despaired, and she put her face into her hands and cried.

"Emily, stop! I don't blame you! We're all worked up. Tell you what; I'll go get dinner for everyone, my treat. I'll even but Chinese, you know that's Morgan's favorite, and he'll be hungry when he gets back." Reid grabbed the keys and walked to the elevator. It was then that Gideon noticed for the first time that Reid walked with a slight limp, but he didn't comment.

When the bell gave a _ding_ and the doors closed on him, Emily looked up at JJ, and asked, "What have I done?"

But it was Cutler who answered her. "Emily, don't worry, I know Spencer and I know he doesn't blame you. But you have to know that Reid puts the team before himself all the time." Cutler put her eyes down, and Hotch noticed.

"Cutler, you can tell us, if it's Reid, you can say it," he said soothingly.

Cutler nodded and took a breath. "About six weeks ago, we had a case in Idaho. The unsub was killing all the members of a high school choir as a personal grudge. Anyway, he went to the concert to kill the final victim, but we arrived in time to stop that. The unsub had a gun to the victim's head. And Reid tried to talk him out of killing her.

Well, at some point, the unsub mentioned me and threw the victim down with the gun now pointing at me. He said I was prettier, and he shot.

Well Reid pushed me out of the way and took three in the chest before LAPD could take the unsub down. He's only just back on field work.

By the end of her story, JJ and Emily were crying, Gideon looked very sad, and Hotch's jaw was set tight.

"Oh, my god. Whispered JJ, but all other words were lost in the scream that suddenly ripped through the office. It was followed by a series of gunshots, and none other than Miles Milton walked into the BAU gun in hand and pointing it at… Morgan! He had an extremely large man at his heels. The large man was roughly supporting the unconscious Morgan with his wiry arms.

"Morgan!" Hotch called, the guns of both teams were already drawn and pointing at Milton.

"Now agent Hotchner, don't be hasty with your decisions, it could _cost_ you." Milton toyed with his gun. "Now," he said, "Where is agent Reid?"

"I'm right here, Milton, let Morgan go." A voice rang through the darkness, and Reid stepped back into the room from off the ascending elevator.

"No, I don't think so agent, this filth is going to stay with me." Replied Milton calmly.

"Milton, why?" Reid asked, his gun pointed right between the smaller man's eyes.

"BECAUSE HE"S FILTH!" screamed Milton, spit flying from his mouth, his eyes glazed over. "Daddy always told me what they were. I had a best friend, Tyler Jones, he was…" Milton waved his gun in Morgan's direction. "And daddy beat him in front of me, and you came, but you laughed and nodded, and daddy shot Tyler!"

_Oh, my god,_ Thought Reid,_ he thinks I was there. His mind saw me as to blame, and he's delusional! _

Out loud, Milton continued, " I saw your picture on the news, and I knew I had to take _this_ (He waved to Morgan) so you would know what I felt."

"Milton, I wasn't alive when your friend was killed," Reid replied calmly.

A groaning came from Big G's arms, Morgan was starting to stir. He lifted his head and looked around, bewildered.

"Ok Milton, I'll tell you what," Reid continued cautiously. He knew that Milton was wound tighter than a rubber band ball, and he could snap at any moment, so he chose his words carefully. "Give me Morgan and your accomplice, let my friends take them, and you and I can go into my office and talk." Out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw Hotch shaking his head no, and JJ and Emily with their eyes wide, but he ignored them. Reid knew what he had to do, and his mind was set. He _would not_ let Morgan get hurt.

Very, very slowly, Milton nodded and pointed his gun at Reid instead. "Okay," he said, "But no gun."

Reid nodded and lowered his weapon to the ground. He nodded at Hotch, and he, Gideon, and Toggard rushed forward. Hotch and Gideon to check on Morgan, and Toggard to cuff and escort Big G to awaiting uniforms.

"If anyone comes in, I swear to god I will blow his brains out." Milton pushed the gun painfully into Reid's shoulder, and Reid stifled a groan because Milton had pushed right where one of Reid's healing bullet wounds was, and Reid never told his team about that incident. He didn't want them to think he was weak.

"Relax Milton," Gideon said calmly, "Just think about this."

"NO!" Screeched Milton, "I will not answer to you! Your agent is mine!" Milton started to lead Reid toward the aforementioned office, but suddenly Morgan stood up from the chair where Hotch had put him and grabbed Reid disgraced gun.

"It's over now," He said. "Milton, you got everyone on you. Let Reid go."

"No." This time Milton's voice was a mere whisper. "He took everything from me. It was his fault that daddy killed Tyler."

"Milton, man. Look at him. Reid is young. He's wasn't even alive when you were a kid." Morgan said.

Milton seemed to contemplate this, but he shook his head and said, " I don't care. I don't care anymore. You're going to kill me anyways. And in my mind, your agent is Tyler's killer.

Milton's voice shook as he said that, and he moved his gun down to Reid's abdomen. And suddenly, a shot rang through the air.

Reid was falling.

Now that Milton didn't have Reid as a human shield, a dozen rounds were embedded in him from the agents as their fury swept him over. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Both teams were rushing towards Reid, who was motionless on the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" Cried Morgan, who, despite his sore body, knelt down at Reid's side. He put his fingers to the younger man's neck, and let out an audible sigh of relief as he felt a pulse, though it was fading, and fast.

"EMT is three minutes out!" Gideon called.

"C'mon, man. Hang in there! You can't die on me now. You just saved my life." Morgan whispered. He held on to Reid's hand up until the paramedics gently pried them off. EMT had arrived.

The Quantico team's eyes widened as the paramedics tore off Reid's shirt to better reach his would. For one, the once very emaciated agent was sporting broad, athletic shoulders, and a well- toned chest, both of which had been well hidden by his button down shirt. The other reason was also why the LA behavioral team wasn't so shocked. Reid was sporting three clearly visible angry red scars on his chest. The ones on the shoulder and right side were smaller, but a red jagged line that stretched from just below the armpit to the lower rib marred Reid's left ribcage which only Gideon realized was the reason behind the limp, for he was the only one who noticed the limping in the first place..

All the agents there, besides Morgan knew that these were the scars from the shooting that Agent Cutler was referring to.

And now, blood was seeping from a would in the middle of Reid's lower abdomen. Blood pooled onto the floor as the paramedics loaded Reid onto the stretched and rushed out.

"Where are you going?" Hotch called.

"St. Mary's," one of them called back, and both teams rushed out to one of the many black sedans to meet them.

Hotch sighed. Reid had been in surgery for three hours and there was still no word. _?  
Damnit!_ He thought,_ I need some I news! _

As though god had heard his prayer, a doctor walked into the waiting area.

"Are you all here for Spencer Reid," He asked.

"Yes!" was heard all around.

"Ok, Dr. Reid sustained no internal damage." Both teams breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor continued, "However, because of hi previous injuries, he will be in a lot of pain for a while. I will release him into your care tomorrow morning, but watch him, and be wary that he will be in a lot of pain. I would normally prescribe a medication, but Spencer has specifically asked not to be."

"Yes," Hotch answered. It's… a long story, but can we see him?"

"Yes," the doctor answered. "He is in room 414."

The team filed into Reid's room to see him sitting up, reading casually.

"Dude, don't you _ever_ get tired of doing that? Morgan asked playfully. After the team had arrived at the hospital, Hotch and Gideon had forced Morgan into an exam room to be seen by a doctor. The doctors had declared no longstanding injuries, but suggested that he talk to someone about the ordeal. Morgan had already planned to ask Reid.

"Old habits die hard," Reid replied, smiling, but his smile faded and he arched an eyebrow at the stern looks he was getting from both his teams. He sighed, "Out with is Hotch, Cutler, I know you want to say it…. Just spare me the suspense. I'm dying over here!"

"Reid, why didn't you tell us you had be _shot?_ Three times! And that you were just recovering?"

"And that you're still limping!" Chimed in Gideon.

Reid raised an eyebrow at the senior agent. "You know," He said, "You never cease to amaze me. I tried so hard to hide it."

"You're not out of the woods yet, Reid!" Cutler said, "Why didn't you tell us you had been kidnapped?"

Reid sighed. "Ok," he said, "I still struggle with self confidence issues. I was just so worried that I would be shunned or something. I know, it's stupid, really, but I had finally found a new home and a new family, and I was afraid they would think I was weak. And then you guy, I mean the Quantico team, showed up just after I had been shot, and was so worried again!"

"Reid, we will always love you!" JJ cried, and Emily agreed, and both women cried and hugged Reid hard.

"Yeah man, don't worry. You're always going to be our genius!" Morgan chimed in.

"Always, sugar!" Added Garcia, and Abby, Sammy, Gideon, Toggard, and Connors all nodded their agreement.

"Oh and um… Reid?" Cutler said apprehensively, " Um… Williamson called." Reid groaned.

"Who is Williamson?" asked JJ.

"He is the LA FBI head of offices," Reid replied. "He's never good news."

A few hours later, the LA team left, leaving Reid with the old Quantico team.

"Listen, Reid," Hotch started, "I know you love it here, but we could really use someone like you back in Quantico. I've sorted everything out and the diladud isn't an issue anymore."

"Hotch, I'm so sorry, but I can't leave my team, they're so short- staffed."

Hotch nodded, expecting this answer. "The offer will always stand." He said simply.

Reid nodded and smiled.

The Quantico team flew back the next day, and thing seem to fall almost back to a normal schedule, _almost_.

Often times, one of the team would loose themselves and tune out the world as they thought about what Reid was doing then.

Then, three months after the team returned from LA, a rainy September night brought them a surprise.

The team was just leaving the BAU, looking for a bar Garcia mentioned to celebrate another case finished when a cab pulled up and out stepped none other than Reid.

"Hotch!" Reid Called, "Gideon, You guys, hi!"

Many tearful but excited exchanges were had before JJ asked, " So What are you doing here?"

"Well, um… I kind of need a job. Williamson put me on permanent desk work after he put me in the hospital again."

"He _what?_" exclaimed Morgan.

"Well," continued Reid, " I was working a case and we ended with a hostage crisis and I um… kind of… tackled the unsub and we fell down stairs and I got a concussion. Believe me, I got an earful. Williamson was yelling how I was always getting shot or hurt, and he said no more, and put me on a desk job. So, if your offer still stands…"

"Of course, Reid, welcome home." Hotch said.

Reid laughed with relief, and joined his team for drinks for a victory well earned.

Fin.

A/N: I know, I hurt Reid a lot, and I will again if I make a sequel. Sorry, but it's just so much fun to play him as the hero! Tell me if you want a sequel. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
